Welcome to Reality
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: 'As the kids turned and left, she stared wide eyed at a cobalt eyed young man, lingering behind. "Y-you..." He smirked, leaning down near her ear. "Welcome to reality strawberry." Amu is a girl who just moved here, already being thrown into the dog pit. Ikuto is a wallflower, watching but never bothering less it had to do with him. What if he helps out a victim for once?
1. Preview: Hello Seiyo

Welcome To Reality: Preview

* * *

She sat still, staring out the window of her mom's family van. Buildings zoomed by along with other cars, random strangers, and obviously fake trees or bushes. She remained silent as her sister, Ami, began bellowing some stupid song.

_"And we caaaan't stoop! No we won't stoooop!" 'I wish you would stop.' _Amu thought bitterly.

"Now Amu, when we get there I want you to be on your best behavior. Good grades are top priority." Her father continued to ramble on, her focus still remained outside the window at the blurred scenery.

* * *

Silence was heard throughout the office as a psychiatrist stared at his victim quietly.

"So how was your day?" he glanced towards this child and saw his lips together in a thin line. "You have to tell me something." Finally, the teen looked up, cobalt eyes staring at this 'genius' wearily.

"They picked on another one. I stood by and watched. The excuses and responses they make are so stupid." He bit his lip, thinking about the girl's tear stained face. "I swear, I just wanted to hurt them somehow, make them feel how she felt…"

"I-I think that's not the way to think Tsukiyomi-san." The doctor pushed his thin framed glasses up, coughing a bit.

"How so?" He mumbled. "They were the ones who harmed an innocent girl. Why? I just don't understand." Eyes that held one emotion stared into the doc's sky blue eyes, striking fear into his very core. In those cerulean eyes was the look of a murderer. His lips curled up into a grin.

"Do you think maybe they want me to get mad? To do something?" The doctor pushed up his thin rimmed glasses and stood up.

"I think that is enough Mr. Tsukiyomi. Your father is waiting outside." He turned to leave, hand gripping the door until a voice stopped him.

"You know you're the seventh doctor my father has hired. He still hasn't told me what's wrong. Isn't it normal to feel hatred, to want someone to pay? You must have felt it before Kairi?" The green haired man snapped his head towards his patient, his baby blues ablaze.

"That is Mr. Sanjo to you Tsukiyomi!" he hissed. "And I have felt anger, hatred, not enough to feel I should punch someone." The teenager stayed quiet and shrugged.

"They tell us not to bully, what do you think we should do _'Sanjo'_?" He purred, a smirk gracing his features. Kairi took a single step back, the teen taking two steps forward. "Do you think we have a choice? Do you think we have a chance? What the hell do you think that girl was supposed to do? Take it?" The young psychiatrist was cornered as the Tsukiyomi threw back his head in laughter.

"That's enough Ikuto." The boy stopped his amused cackles and turned his head to the side. There, the door was opened. Standing quietly was his step-father and Utau, his little sister.

"I'm ok Ikuto, really." She gave him a heart-melting smile, one that made all his anger, frustration, anxiety just vanish. His heart beat slowed down and he took a few small strides, smiling at his sister.

"As long as you're fine…" Sanjo studied the two wearily while he watched his step-father walk over.

"So…?" The old man murmured. Kairi took a deep breath and mumbled quietly.

"I believe he is bi-polar, and is agitated quite easily. You should be careful for now." The guardian of the two felt a breath escape his lips, one of exhaustion.

"Thank you Mr. Sanjo." He bowed his head before walking towards his children.

"Ah, will I see him again Mr. Hoshina?" The man turned and smiled a tired smile.

"Just maybe…"

* * *

"Here we are everyone, Seiyo!" Getting out of the car was a blessing she had been given. Grateful, she got out of the car and stretched her legs. She eyed her house up and down and gave it a small smile. It wasn't the best in the world, but it would do.

"Where's my room?!" Ami screamed stomping on the ground. The older sister couldn't help but roll her eyes. How did her sister become such a spoiled brat? Her mother said it was simply pre-teen hormones, yet last time she checked, she never acted like that.

"Right next to ours Ami!" The girl squealed, possibly in frustration? Amu couldn't tell exactly.

"But what if I want to get a guy over. Ugh!" She stomped into the house and slammed the door shut, leaving her unpacked furniture outside. The older sister sighed as her mom rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Amu, why don't you start unpacking. You're a big girl now, you can do this right?" Amu grinned widely, of course she could! She nodded, lifted as many boxes as she could and followed her mother's directions to her room.

Kicking the door open, since she couldn't exactly see where she was going, she set them down and glanced around. Upper floor, own little bathroom down the hall, a small closet and a nice balcony. Her grin only grew bigger.

"I've always wanted a balcony!" she screamed in delight, throwing open the sliding doors and feeling the wind on her face. Not five seconds later she slammed and locked the doors. Of course it was winter and she forgot this for a split second. "Fucking freezing out there." She mumbled bitterly.

Not a few hours later, the living room was furnished, the bathrooms were split up, clothes were hanged, and dinner was set out on the table.

"Now, both you girls are heading to the public school. It's kindergarten to twelve so-"

"Mooooooom!" Ami interrupted. "I don't want to go to school with sis, she's such a buzzkill." Amu stayed silent and sat up, setting her utensils down and coughed.

"I'm skipping dinner." Her mother and father looked at her wearily while Ami cocked an eyebrow.

As soon as the door shut, she could hear voices. Dad's angered voice, mom trying to calm down her husband, and little Ami screaming how her life was 'so unfair'. Unfair? What did she know? Amu laid on her bed, eyes fixed to her ceiling in thought. Her eyes looked over to see it was around five in the afternoon. She shrugged, curled up and was soon out like a light.

* * *

He sat in the car in silence as the chauffeur drove them 'home'. Did he even have a home? Sometimes he wondered. He eyed his step-father who had and small smile on his face as Utau began talking animatedly about the good part of her school day. He remained silent until his naïve sister began asking him questions.

"How was your day Ikuto?" He smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair, causing her to pout and smack his hands away.

"It was fine. Other than the incident." Everything was quiet until she began talking again.

"Have any homework?" "Yeah."

"Can we play?" "Maybe, depends on how quick I can get it done."

"Can you cheat and then play with me?" At this he smirked. "Most likely."

"Ikuto…" "I'm kidding old man."

* * *

DOOOOOONE! "Another story Neko?" YES! And possibly another. Depends if I finally understand what the beginning will be. So real quick, list of ages:

Amu: 16

Ikuto: 17

Ami: 13

Utau: 13 (Readers: WHAAAA? Me: You shall see… -w-)

Kairi: 20+

There we are. Anyway, Kazuomi is not OOC, in my point of view. Let's be realistic guys, he really REALLY cares for his grandchild to be able to do all that. Even this man might have a nice side to him. Not to mention, I think he could be a good fatherly figure to Ikuto. I don't know why, I just prefer him over Aruto. Don't kill me. :(

And next chapter, you'll understand the title. Trust me. At least I think… Don't know, haven't written it yet. Nevermind don't trust me. That's all. R.R.E (Read review enjoy).

*Waves awkwardly*


	2. Chapter 1: A First Friend

Welcome to Reality: Chapter 1

* * *

Azure eyes slowly eased open as the owner of said eyes sat up, careful not to wake his sleeping sis who was currently on his lap. He eyed her wearily, all the memories hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He was doing his homework, she came running in tackling him to the ground, and then they started playing. Which means…

He glanced towards the ruffled and partially ripped papers and groaned silently. He had only finished half of it. But, it was worth it. The time they spent last night together was kinda fun and a stress relief for him…

Setting his sister on his bed, he grabbed his homework, outfit, and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Amu hon! First day of school, time to get up." Light knocks echoed from her door to her ears. Soon, a smile spread across her face.

Not a few moments later, she was out of her PJs and in a quirky outfit. Her pearly whites showed through her lips when she took a glance in the mirror. A perfect and impressive look for a first day goer.

As soon as she got downstairs though, she wanted to go back upstairs and hide under her covers. Her sister was going to school? Like that?!

Ami strutted down the stairs, small short shorts and a revealing tank top, showing her 'cleavage' and bits of her stomach. How could they even be related?

Midori eyed her daughters before shrugging and ushering them out the door. The three got into the car and Amu couldn't help but stare at her sister. Why and how the hell can she wear that? She was thirteen for heaven sakes!

"What sis?" Ami cocked an eyebrow. "By the way, you should really put some chap stick on, you're lips are weird looking." Blushing, she subconsciously bit her lower lip and glared.

"Don't you think that's a bit 'revealing' for your age?" Ami scoffed, throwing her hair accidently or purposefully, Amu couldn't tell, into her sister's face.

"Please, it's what everyone is wearing! Like, Miley wore a-" Amu plugged her ears and screamed over her obnoxious sister's voice.

"Don't need to hear it please!"

* * *

He leaned down and gave his sis a peck on the cheek, a small smile on his lips. He heard shuffling and turned to see his step-father.

"You didn't have to get up old man…" He smiled and walked over him, ushering him back to his bedroom. "I'll walk today." The father eyed him warily.

"Ikuto, it's eight forty…" he glanced at the clock quickly. "eight forty seven, you're going to be late." The older teen rolled his eyes.

"Like being late matters." He gave a quick hug to his dad and headed downstairs, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "See ya!"

"Don't get into trouble!"

* * *

Honey orbs widened as soon as she got out of the car, it was ginormous! Almost like, three buildings in one. She took a deep breath and shook herself out, jumping up and down in place with an excited grin on her face.

"Now, you two be nice and have a good day." She walked over and gave her mom a quick hug. She heard a whisper and her eyes widened. "Keep Ami safe…" She eyed her mother in confusion before realizing what she meant. She nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Meanwhile Ami was standing there tapping her foot, already have said goodbye.

"Let's go Amu, I have some rules I need to explain." She already headed towards the door, causing Amu to shoot a glance towards her mother before heading with her.

"One, don't talk to me. At all. Two, don't make contact with me, you'll make me lose my cool. Three-"

"I get it, avoid Ami. Got it. See ya shrimp." And just for giggles, she ruffled her sister's hair before skipping off, causing her 'sister' to scream an array of colorful words.

* * *

Foot after foot fell from one right after the other, the bag was now being carried on one shoulder. Soon, he stood in front of the school, people eyeing him in fear. He felt powerful as he walked through the halls now, eyes on him. Yet, he hated it as well. The question that always rang through his mind was 'Why'? What was so terrifying of him?

The door slid back and he stared at his sensei who, for some reason, wanted them in the class before the first bell. If not, you're late. He gave a small wave and handed him the partially ripped and crumbled homework with a genuine smile. The teacher wasn't impressed as he snatched the papers.

"Just go sit." And sit he did, right next to a window he stared outside. Not a few moments later, he heard murmurs. Ignoring them as his mind continued to wander.

* * *

Her eyes scanned her new classroom and felt her stomach drop when she did. All these kids were stunning, absolutely gorgeous to her. Not a flaw in their body. She felt her knees shake, her lips dry, her mouth bitter, she took a deep breath and-

"Hinamori! Introduce yourself?" She was snapped out of her thoughts as the teens began to giggle. She blushed and coughed, recovering from her state of nervousness. She bowed with a small smile.

"Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori. Please, take care of me." She leaned back up and saw the gazes and stifled laughter of people. What's wrong? She glanced towards her teacher who was eyeing her in a strange way.

"Alright then… Please sit down next to Tsukiyomi over there." She glanced around until a hand rose slowly. The teen was staring out the window, almost as if in another world. So strange that he could hear her. She made her way towards him until she felt her feet off the ground. Her body hit the floor, at that moment, while the kids all began laughing and the teacher was asking if she was alright, she glanced up as he glanced down and their eyes met.

He seemed to be unconcerned for her, almost as if she were just non-existent. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw him silently asking if she was alright. If she would continue to go here and deal with these bizarre people. She gave him a reassuring smile and sat up, raising a hand in the air.

"I am A-Okay!" She stood up, brushed her skirt and sat down next to the blue haired teen. She stared at him and him right back until he slowly turned his head back to the window.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori. Please, take care of me." He glanced towards the pink headed girl and cocked an eyebrow. Pink? Seriously?

But who was he to talk? He had blue hair for heaven sakes. Although, people mistake it for black so he was semi-normal. He watched as the kids began to snicker quietly, disrespectfully. He eyed one guy in the back who was eyeing her strangely. He scowled and snapped his fingers, getting his attention.

_'Don't even think about it.'_ The other teen male smirked and mouthed back. _'And what will you do psycho?' _He stared at him menacingly, the only thing he could think of was his sister when he stared at guys like him. The guy widened his eyes when his friend whispered something into his ear and he immediately faced back to the teacher. The navy haired teen smirked in victory.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something fall. More like a someone. He also watched as Saaya Yamabuki slid her heeled shoe back under her desk and her eyes rolling up as if she were innocent. He remained silent and watched her with an emotionless look. Soon, his gaze traveled to the flushed girl. He also stared at her, yet the question was silently asked.

_'Are you alright?' _He watched as she showed her pearly whites in what was a reassuring smile as she stood up, raising her hand in the air.

"I am A-Okay!" He bit his lip and mentally face palmed as more people began giggling. She sat down next to him and stared, him staring back. Honey eyes, rosy locks, and a blush that was darker than her hair. She was… interesting.

Silently he turned back towards the window and silently looked at the birds, trees, anything but her. That is, until a note landed on his desk. He eyed the paper suspiciously before glancing towards the pinkette. He cocked a brow while she only smiled.

Slowly, he opened the paper and read its contents.

_'Thank you for not looking. And thanks for the help!' _Sarcasm? He glared at her while she turned and gave a sort of confused look. He leaned in and whispered.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" She blushed, most likely from how close they were and shook her head.

"No, I really mean thank you. I get nervous easily and when you didn't look, it was one more person not staring at me. And I also wanted to thank you for the confidence!" She grinned, meanwhile the teen was, as always, silent. She was so thankful because he did nothing?

He wrote on the note and tossed it back to her.

_'Are you like optimistic?' _He watched as she giggled and wrote something she slid it back to him and glanced up, feeling eyes resting on him. It was the guy from before who was eyeing the new girl. He was smiling about something and sniggering quietly to himself and some friends. He rolled his eyes, glancing back down.

_'Depends, are you pessimistic?'_

* * *

Amu gathered her things and walked through the halls with a smile, she watched as kids walked by and rolled their eyes or even laughed, yet she walked on. Calm, collected, and full of light. She opened her locker and began putting her stuff in. When her locker closed though, she saw Ami with some girls. She smiled.

"Atleast she's making friends…"

"Who?" She gasped and turned, seeing the blue haired teen again.

"O-Oh! Ami, my sister." She smiled and eyed the young sis wearily. Ikuto frowned a bit.

"She looks slutty." "Eh?" He pointed towards her shorts that were riding up her ass. "She. Looks. Slutty. Is she trying to get raped?" Amu felt a blush of embarrassment and anger well up, she decided to choose the embarrassment. Getting mad was stupid anyway.

"She listens to Miley a lot and such…" He eyed her suspiciously. "And you don't?"

She grins. "Metallica, Muse, Miku Hatsune, etcetera." He remained silent. "So anything that starts with M?" She laughed loudly, causing everyone to stare at her wide eyed, even Ikuto himself.

"A-Anything with M, funny! I-I just realized I said that!" She began giggling and slowly, it came to a stop.

"You, really are funny blueberry!" He felt a blush coat his cheeks while people began to snicker, he frowned and punched a locker, silencing the halls and causing the pinkette to jump.

"Blueberry? Really? What the hell is wrong with you?" She stared confused at the teen. "Why are you so happy!? It pisses me off!" He stormed away mumbling to himself as Amu stood there.

"Is it strange?"

* * *

She sat down in art class quietly next to a blonde. She smiled and held out a hand, introducing herself yet it was slapped away. The blonde petite girl stared at her before returning back to her drawing.

"Um… Are you alright?" The girl glanced up and whispered.

"Can you leave me alone? You're annoying and a fool. I hate associating with people like you." She stared at the cold stoned girl quietly before smiling.

"That's ok! I get you're in a bad mood. So I'll just stay quiet. If you need help or something, let me know. Although, I'm probably not that good in art myself. I've drawn before but never really-" "Did I not tell you to shut up?" She glanced towards the chocolate eyed girl.

"Y-Yes, you did. But I thought-" "Thought what?" She remained quiet as the petite doll stared her down. "Um… Nothing… Never mind then." She smirked.

"Good." And with that, went back to her drawing.

* * *

She walked the halls quietly, eyes down casted in confusion. "Nonono, just stay positive! Don't cry, don't pout, don't scream or shout!" She punched her fist into the air. "All you can do is smile and trudge through it!"

"I see you're still peppy." Amu turned, her eyes meeting with emeralds. There, a redhead and her gang stood, smirking at the confused and naïve girl.

"Um, of course. I have to be right? Just like in the animes!" The girls began laughing.

"Geez you're so annoying!" "Why don't you just go die? It'll make everyone happier!" "Anime? Really? What a geek!" Comments were thrown in the girls face as her face turned from a smile to one of horror.

She remained quiet though as she began shaking.

"Aw, are you gonna cry Hinamori?" The redhead began bellowing with laughter, while the pinkette was backed against a wall.

"S-Sticks and stones may break my bones, b-but words won't hurt m-me…" she whimpered silently, but then…

Why did it hurt so badly?

Why did it hurt when they said those words? Why did it hurt when they turned her away? Called her pathetic? A geek? Make fun of her even when she hit her limit and cried? Why would they hurt her…?

What did she do to deserve this?

Not soon after, the bell rang and everyone walked away. Heading to class.

As the kids turned and left, she stared wide eyed at a cobalt eyed young man, lingering behind. "Y-you..." He smirked, leaning down near her ear. "Welcome to reality strawberry."

She remained motionless as he sat up, turned and walked away.

"R-Reality?" She began shaking and fell to the ground, tears stinging in her eyes.

* * *

"Now one key higher!" "AaaaAAaaaaa" The chorus began to sing a bit higher each note until the creak of a door silenced the students and teacher.

"Excuse me… Is this the Music room?" Amu edged into the room quietly, her cheeks and eyes red from the tears. Girls began smirking, boys rolled their eyes, and Ikuto sat quietly, staring at the tear stained girl. He remained silent as flashes of his sister appeared. He bit his lip and looked to the side.

The music teacher stood up quickly, her skirt fluttering as she walked over, grabbed the young girl and walked outside, shutting the door. Everyone began laughing, screaming, and talking about the pinkette, what could have happened, everything. Ikuto was silent though as he heard and watched everyone talk. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ikuto, where you goin?" one kid piped up, others glanced at him. He turned towards them and smirked, a smirk that disgusted himself.

"Going to see what's gonna happen to pinky out there." The guys began snickering as he walked out the door and hid behind the wall, hearing her sniffles and the teacher's hushes.

"A-And then they all began laughing at me…" she blew her nose into the tissue the teacher provided.

"I'm so sorry hon…" She hugged Amu tightly and rocked her side to side, humming quietly to get her hiccups to calm themselves. His eyes widened when they met hers and she smiled softly and waved.

The teacher turned her head as well and saw her student.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, get over here this instant!" He sighed and walked over quietly.

"I-It's fine Mrs. Metcalf…" She smiled. "Ikuto is my friend…" Azure eyes only grew even more wide as he struggled to keep his mouth shut. Friend? Seriously?

"Oh?" Amu smiled and nodded. "You should get to class teacher, they're getting roudy. If you want, I can stay out here with Amu." The teacher smiled and patted Ikuto's head. "Thank you hon." She began walking back and eyed Amu.

"When you're ready to sing, come back inside." The door closed shut and the two teenagers leaned against the wall.

"Hey, why am I your friend?" he couldn't help but question. After all the shit he had done to her, what made him her friend?

"What you said before, you're right. I'm too nice, it's not-sniff-natural. I need to be-sniff hic- more realistic and try to overcome challenges. Not pushed them away!" He cocked an eyebrow as she stood up and wiped her nose. "Life isn't a book, TV show, or an anime." She turned towards him. "So thank you for the kind welcome!" He remained silent before smirking.

"I'll protect you." She cocked an eyebrow. "Eh? Protecting?" He nodded.

"I could have done something, but I didn't. We almost have all the same classes anyway. Listen, I was wrong. Keep staying positive. When you cry, you're not that pretty. So keep smiling for me no matter what. Ok?" He felt the red hotness on his neck and rubbed it awkwardly to try and keep it cool. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door.

"So we're friends?" He felt a smile break out onto his lips, which only seemed to happen when Utau was around.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

DONE! DOOOOONE! DOO- *Get mouth covered by Ikuto*

Ikuto: We get it.

Mmk. Anyway, tada. It's not as long as I want it to be, but if I keep going, I'll get hooked, starve myself, and run out of ideas. So, did you recognize the characters that were described? Eh? Eh? EHHHH? :D

I think you did, you're smart readers anyway. And now I'm going to answer some reviews. It's what I love to do. :)

Guest/animelover1919: Wow, you must love my story to have said it twice. Makes me happy. *Snuggles* Thank you sweetheart, here is your update. Now go, go be fabulous!

16craftytigers: I am too… What do you think she might do? *Eats popcorn* Hm…

xXChaosRoseXx: I am really glad you really enjoy it. ;) Cute name btw.

Guest: No, it's that skanky w***e Miley Cyrus. WHO I DON'T OWN! I wish I did, she's got a beautiful voice but she's so STUPID! *Bangs head against wall* Anyway, I did check out they're song and they're beautiful. *Flails arms around* But yeah, here's the chapter. :)

Alright. Done. Review and MAYBE I'll speak with you. No, I definitely will. Most likely. Totally. Cause I have no life.

Ok…

*Waves awkwardly* Bye… *Plays TTL again* :)


End file.
